


Let The Good Times Roll

by UberVenkman



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberVenkman/pseuds/UberVenkman
Summary: Remember that globe Kazu knocked over in Dallas in Episode 4? What if it never stopped rolling?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With kind regards to MurderofBirds for giving me the inspiration for this title.

_It’s the end of Episode 5. The Nemesis mech has escaped again. Julian stares at it in confusion, having heard it speak in his voice and use his words. What is that thing? Why does it speak in his voice? Why did it recognize Miranda?_

_That fucking globe Kazu knocked over rolls by in the background._


	2. Chapter 2

_“You’re not even really here,” Miranda scornfully says as she tries to leave._

_Julian rematerializes in front of her. “I am,” he insists. “But you need to trust me on this.”_

_“Trust you?!” Miranda can barely contain her anger as she walks through him once more and through the door._

_Julian stands there, alone. Suddenly the four years he spent without her feel like they just got even longer._

_That fucking globe Kazu knocked over rolls by in the background._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chase looked down in horror at the nanotech swarm engulfing the entire base._

_"Anvil Ops, Chaser, come in," he called, hoping to hear Colonel Marin's commanding voice giving him orders._

_No response._

_"Tempest, Chaser, come in!" he called out, more frantic, hoping to hear Miranda or even Leon and Jodie telling him they were alright._

_No response._

_He looked out into the cloud. "Please," he said one last time. "Come in."_

_Yaz's voice came through over the radio. "Chase, we need you!"_

_Chase gave one last hesitant look over the Anvil, his home that he'd only just returned to, before leaping off the platform and flying into the sky to regroup with his unit._

_That fucking globe Kazu knocked over rolled by in the background._


	4. Chapter 4

Rain fell upon the team's ship as they tried once again to get some rest, until the Union inevitably caught up to them again. The clouds were so thick it was impossible to tell day from night. Julian's Holon knelt next to the ship, keeping a silent vigil over the team. Inside, Val wordlessly strummed Kazu's guitar as he watched on.

The weight of the past few days was palpable within the cockpit. How was the Union tracking them? Was the Anvil truly lost? What was the too horrible to believe fate of their friends? What was to become of them without Dr. Weller?

That fucking globe Kazu knocked over rolled by in the background.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we're all on the same page: as long as there's more gen:LOCK, I'm gonna keep making these. So I hope y'all are telling Rooster Teeth we want more.

Julian stood before the Nemesis, ready to deliver the killing blow to the thing whose mere existence had completely changed his life. The real him, the one he'd been copied from, was about to lose his life to what had been a mere backup file.

* * *

Within the gen:LOCK network, though, the situation was different. He cradled in his arms the injured Nemesis, who by this point had come to accept he had nothing left to live for.

"What am I supposed to do?" Julian whispered.

Nemesis looked at him, as though for the first time he was no longer seeing Julian as his enemy, but as a victim just like him.

 _"...kill these copies,"_ he replied.

Julian was surprised. What was that supposed to mean?

Nemesis raised his hand and pressed it against Julian's forehead. _"Just a copy..."_

Julian jumped back as he felt Nemesis's message transfer into his head. _"...of a copy..."_

He stood up and stared in horror as he was greeted the figure of Nemesis, gradually multiplying until an entire army surrounded him.

_"...of a copy of a copy OF A COPY **OF A COPY**..."_

* * *

Jolted back to reality, the only thing Julian could do was to raise the sword and drive it straight into Nemesis's chest. The Holon made one last shudder before finally powering off.

Within the gen:LOCK network, Julian could only watch as Nemesis disintegrated before his eyes.

_**That fucking globe Kazu knocked over rolled by in the background.** _


End file.
